


Jet Black Hearts 4.03: Deanna Campbell

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Deannawas born a hunter and would die as one. It didn't mean what most people thought.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.03: Deanna Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the past scenes in 4.03, "In The Beginning."

Deanna had been a hunter for as long as she could remember, though she would be the first to admit she wasn't the best of them.

Thing was, hunting wasn't just being the one in the forest in the dark with a silver dagger in hand. Hunting was knowing the difference between classical Greek and cuneiform. Hunting was knowing the best local source for hawk feathers and hex bags. It was knowing two forms of exorcism in Latin and one in Nanjing Mandarin _just in case_. It was being able to forge a state ID when you have three days and a restricted budget.

Deanna tried to convey this to Mary sometimes--that you could still have a life without completely leaving the life. That you could still save lives without having to take any.

She didn't ever quite manage it, though, because she reluctantly agreed with Samuel: Their girl was too good at the job to stick strictly to the reserves. So she stayed optimistic and tried to offer a different model, and hoped Mary wouldn't have to feel so torn when she raised kids of her own.


End file.
